


Na ostrzu noża

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Episode: s02e12 Resurrection Ship (2), Gen, Utopia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie planowała być matką tych wszystkich, którzy widzieli w Adamie ojca, ale chciała też, by zrozumieli, że nie ma trzeciej drogi.</p><p>Nie planowała nikogo wieszać za wspominanie Williama Adamy, ale też nie zamierzała tolerować żadnych oznak buntu. Ten musiał zostać zduszony w zarodku, zanim jeszcze się narodził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na ostrzu noża

Lee pamiętał ciemność.

Duszną, gęstą i kleistą czerń, która zalewała mu płuca, wdzierała się do mózgu i sprawiała, że nie mógł oddychać. Wtedy zaczął myśleć o Starbuck, a także o misji, którą zlecił jej komandor. Zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek poza nim zauważy tą cichą śmierć demokracji, sprzeniewierzenie się wszystkiemu, o co walczyli i zamianę ludzi w Cylonów.

Myślał także o tym, że on, Lee, będzie tutaj, w mroku, gdy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy. Gdy okaże się, czy rzeczywiście uzasadniane mniejszym złem morderstwo uratuje ich przed niechybną klęską i skazaniem na zagładę.

Przemocą zwalczać przemoc, ale przecież tak właśnie tłumaczyli się Cyloni.

Apollo znieruchomiał, zamknął oczy i nie walczył już więcej o oddech. To dziwne, ale myśl o tym, że wreszcie przestanie słyszeć głosy tych wszystkich, których nie zdołał uratować, a także jęk ginącego _Olympic Carrier_ , niosła ze sobą wielką ulgę.

Wtedy właśnie stracił świadomość.

Zatonął w ciemnościach.

Później przywrócili go do życia.

*

Zanim Cain obsadziła CIC _Galactiki_ swoimi ludźmi, Raptor powrócił z misji ratunkowej. Wcześniej admirał zastanawiała się nad tym, czy by go nie odwołać i w ten sposób ostatecznie rozwiązać problem rodziny Adama. Wtedy jednak Racetrack połączyła się z zalanym krwią CIC i poinformowała, że _Apollo żyje, powtarzam, Apollo żyje_. Urwała, zaniepokojona tym, że zamiast z Gaetą mówi z jakimś obcym oficerem z _Pegasusa_. Cain machnęła ręką na Kendrę, która szybko uspokoiła młodszą porucznik, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Gaeta został wezwany do innej części statku.

Pamiętała Gaetę.

Podobnie jak resztę zespołu Adamy z CIC.

Wspomnienia te tylko nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia.

*

Zamierzała pokazać, że skończyły się złote czasy i wreszcie, w samą porę, nastały rządy twardej, wojskowej ręki. Jeżeli mieli przetrwać, to na zasadach określonych przez nią, Fiska i innych, doświadczonych żołnierzy. Cywile i tak mieli szczęście, że dotarli aż tutaj. Powinni się cieszyć, że wpadli na Cain. Może i nie zamierzała im we wszystkim pobłażać, ale też nie planowała porzucić ich na pastwę losu.

 _Przynajmniej nie wszystkich._

Należało zaprowadzić porządek, więc Cain zabrała się najpierw za Roslin. Zanim wieści o śmierci komandora opuściły Battlestara, Wysłała na _Colonial One_ specjalnie przygotowany oddział komandosów.

Wiedziała, co robi.

 _Ostrza zawsze to wiedzą._

Nie planowała nastawać na życie Prezydent. Wręcz przeciwnie, zamierzała się upewnić, że nikt nie zechce jej tam przeszkadzać. Stwierdziła, że pozwoli jej zatrzymać przy sobie wszystkich, których zechce, zezwoli na kontaktowanie się ze statkami i nawet wyśle do niej tego lekarza, Cottle'a, gdy Roslin wyrazi taką potrzebę.

Nie odmawia się umierającym.

Zwłaszcza, gdy są ulubieńcami tłumów.

Zresztą, zostało jej najwyżej kilka miesięcy. Mimo to Roslin nie przestała być groźnym przeciwnikiem. Wciąż mogła znacząco utrudnić jej życie, podburzyć flotę i wzniecić powstanie. Nie powinna jednak zapominać, że admirał miała za sobą dwa battlestary, każdy zdolny strącić z nieba dowolną ilość statków cywilnych.

Cain byłaby do tego zdolna.

Roslin zapewne myślała, że nie ma już nic do stracenia.

Admirał jednak wiedziała lepiej.

Zamierzała jej pokazać, jak bardzo się myli.

*

Kiedy Rada Dwunastu zażądała spotkania, admirał miała ochotę wysłać ich wszystkich do diabła. Spojrzała jednak na pietrzący się na wielkim, okazałym biurku Adamy stos protokołów i pomyślała, że może właśnie dostała drugą szansę.

Zamierzała dać im do zrozumienia, że jeżeli będą współpracować, to wojsko się nimi zajmie, nakarmi i zapewni bezpieczeństwo. Nie planowała być matką tych wszystkich, którzy widzieli w Adamie ojca, ale chciała też, by zrozumieli, że nie ma trzeciej drogi.

Nie planowała nikogo wieszać za wspominanie Williama Adamy, ale też nie zamierzała tolerować żadnych oznak buntu. Ten musiał zostać zduszony w zarodku, zanim jeszcze się narodził.

Na konferencji oznajmiła, że część obowiązków Laury Roslin przejmie teraz Gaius Baltar, wiceprezydent i specjalista od cylońskiej technologii. Wspomniany wydawał się tym tak bardzo przestraszony, że Cain pomyślała: _dobrze, łatwiej będzie nim manipulować._

Demokracja i tak była fikcją.

Wreszcie znalazła czas, by z nim porozmawiać i przekonała się, że o ile Gaius niespecjalnie orientował się w wojennych realiach, to znakomicie wiedział, co dzieje się na pokładzie Battlestara. Admirał błyskawicznie wyciągnęła z niego kilka ważnych informacji, a następnie wydała odpowiednie rozporządzenia.

Zawdzięczała mu między innymi nazwiska najbardziej oddanych Adamie oficerów. Rozdzieliła ich i zatwierdziła transfer na różne statki, byle dalej od siebie i pod czujnym okiem jej żołnierzy.

Musiała uderzyć, i to szybko.

Brakowało jej ludzi, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by najwierniejsi oficerowie zabitego komandora mieli okazję, by wszcząć rebelię.

 _Nie tym razem._

Dowiedziała się również, że młodsza oficer Dualla, która przeżyła masakrę w CIC, była nie tylko ulubienicą Adamy, ale także kochanką jego syna.

— Wszyscy o tym wiedzą — zdziwił się Gaius, ale zamilkł na widok miny admirał.

Dobrze.

 _Lubiła ludzi, którzy wiedzieli, kiedy należy się zamknąć._

Anastasię Duallę wysłała na _Gideona_ , gdzie przyrzekli mieć ją na oku.

Reszcie załogi pozwoliła pozostać na statku. Zakładając, że którykolwiek z pilotów mógłby usiłować wzniecić bunt, szerzyć pogłoski czy planować rebelię, wolała wiedzieć, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło.

I zgnieść wrogów niczym robaki.

*

Podwoiła CAP, ale tym razem z powodu ludzi, nie Cylonów.

Admirał pamiętała _Scyllę._

Wciąż była ostrzem.

Wiedziała jednak, że nie dostanie swojej drugiej szansy.

 _Kiedy ostrze zabarwi się krwią, bardzo ciężko je później oczyścić._

Kiedy trzeci z kolei statek wymówił jej posłuszeństwo, zdecydowała, że należy działać. Rozkazała odciąć im dostawę wody i żywności, a następnie zwiększyła ilość tych nieszczęsnych patroli, by zapobiec przemieszczaniu się między maszynami. Wojsko zarekwirowało także wszystkie małe promy i szalupy ratunkowe.

Później, kiedy protesty nie ustały, Admirał nakazała stracić Tyrola i Agathona. Zagroziła, że następny będzie Lee Adama i dołożyła starań, by informacja ta dotarła do uszu Laury Roslin, którą wciąż większość miała za prezydenta.

Protesty ucichły jeszcze tego samego dnia. Dostawy żywności wznowiono, a Cain miała powody do zadowolenia.

Wreszcie znalazła bata na Laurę Roslin.

*

Wciąż nie mogła rozgryźć kapitan Thrace.

Przygląda się jej, jak trwała w martwym, milczącym odrętwieniu, niczym małe, potraktowane prądem zwierzątko. W głębokich, bezdennych niczym studnie oczach dostrzegała jednak pewną siłę, siłę, którą zamierzała z niej wydobyć.

Cain nie znosiła słabości.

Nie tolerowała jej zarówno u innych, jak i u siebie.

Widziała wcześniej prawdziwą twarz Thrace, więc zrozumiała, że to, co przygniatało ją do ziemi, nie mogło być słabością, a raczej czymś, co odpowiednio ukształtowane przyniosłoby same korzyści. Zdecydowała się więc poczekać, zobaczyć, czy wreszcie to, co ważne, wypłynie na zewnątrz.

Zdaniem Cain, Starbuck wciąż daleko było do ostrza, które udało jej się uczynić z Kendry.

Kiedy już po trzech dniach wypuściła ją z aresztu, gdzieś ulotniła się cała ta wrząca kipiel, schowana za milczącą maską szoku i obojętności. Kapitan wyglądała, jakby spędziła kilkadziesiąt godzin w piekle i Cain wiedziała, że tak właśnie było.

 _Nie ma większego piekła nad tego z własnymi demonami._

Nakazała Kendrze ją obserwować i czekała, aż Kara zrozumie, aż będzie gotowa.

Kiedy wreszcie przed nią stanęła, zdawało się, że zaakceptowała wszystko, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Na dzień przed egzekucją Tyrola i Agathona wzięła się do pracy i odtąd stale przebywała w CIC.

— W ten sposób przysłużę się flocie, najlepiej jak mogę, sir. — Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy  
Cain zapytała ją, dlaczego właściwie to robi. Wszystkie powierzone jej zadania wykonywała szybko, sprawnie i sumiennie. Spełniała przy tym polecenia i ogólnie zachowywała się jak lustrzane odbicie tamtej Kary.

Zupełnie, jakby to dwie różne Starbuck balansowały na ostrzu noża.

— Wrócimy na Capricę. Gdy tylko trochę się uspokoi, wrócimy ratować nasze domy — powtarzała Cain, a Kara odwracała wzrok.

Ostrza nie reagowały na największe, najstarsze i najgorsze ludzkie przekleństwo, czyli wyrzuty sumienia.

Ostrza zwyczajnie ich nie miały.

 _Dobrze, że nie zdążyłaś wyjąć wtedy tej broni, Thrace. Inaczej musiałabym cię zabić._

*

Tej nocy Starbuck przyśnił się Helo.

*

Kara nie sprawiała wrażenia zainteresowanej wydarzeniami we flocie, ale admirał wiedziała, jak jest naprawdę. Przeczuwała, co grało w duszy kapitan. Wyglądała więc momentu, aż Thrace wykona niewłaściwy ruch, da jej najmniejszy powód, by oskarżyć ją o zdradę i wrzucić do brygu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Reakcja przyszła, ale znacznie później.

Cain wspomniała, że wszystko wróci do normy, jeżeli zabiją w końcu młodego Lee. Rebelianci, wierni oficerowie Adamy, wciąż widzieli w nim nadzieję, widzieli w nim ratunek i szansę na powstrzymanie szalonej admirał. Cain miała wszędzie swoje oczy i uszy i dzięki nim wiedziała, że wkrótce buntownicy zrobią wszystko, by uwolnić syna komandora. Jego obecność, pozostawienie go przy życiu wywoływało zbyt wiele konfliktów, skrytych, pełnych złości i przeprowadzonych w ciemnościach walk.

Stanowił symbol i wciąż istniało ryzyko, że ktoś go uwolni.

Symbole były niebezpieczne.

Stanowiły zagrożenie, a takie należało eliminować.

Kara spojrzała przed siebie, ale admirał dostrzegła, jak zaciska ręce na drążku, jak wbija paznokcie w skórę, aż zostają czerwone ślady.

Nie bez powodu trzymała ją jak najdalej od _Galactiki._

Thrace wciąż milczała, ale strach w jej oczach zniknął. Wczołgał się do środka, przepadł niczym kryjące się w ciemnościach, wyglądające okazji stworzonko.

Cain pozostała czujna.

*

Kilkoro ludzi schwytano i oskarżono o sprzyjanie Cylonom. Gaius Baltar przeprowadził testy, które wykazały, że przynajmniej jeden z nich, młody, przerażony mężczyzna jest maszyną, bezwzględną, nieludzką bestią, jakie widzieli w Cylonach.

Został zamknięty w tej samej celi, gdzie wcześniej zdążyli zabić Sharon. Wielogodzinne tortury nic nie dały i w końcu faceta trzeba było zastrzelić. W dokładnie ten sam sposób stracili jeszcze kilku ludzi.

Cain wierzyła, że zabijają Cylonów.

Cyloni również stanowili zagrożenie.

Wszystkim, którzy sprzeciwiali się admirał, groziło teraz to samo.

*

Kiedy mechanikom _Pegasusa_ zabrakło stali do viperów, admirał wydała rozkaz przejęcia i zezłomowania pięknego liniowca, wybranego z większych, bardziej luksusowych maszyn. Jej decyzja wywołała oburzenie wśród większości cywilów, mimo, że wojsko zapewniło wcześniej miejsce i transfer na inny, większy statek.

Cain musiała spotkać się z Roslin, by dogadać szczegóły. Przez większą część rozmowy admirał patrzyła z wyższością na tę upartą, przebiegłą kobietę, która z nauczycielki stała się prezydent Dwunastu Kolonii. Myślała przy tym o Gaiusie Baltarze, który na pewno nie był tak sprytny, jak Laura Roslin, ale za to był bardziej podatny na manipulacje niż dwuletnie dziecko.

Tak, właśnie takiego prezydenta potrzebowała.

W rozmowie nie padło nazwisko Adamy.

Nie wspomnieli także o jego synu, Lee.

Co nie znaczyło, że Roslin zapomniała.

Co nie znaczyło, że Cain to umknęło.

*

Wciąż trzymała Karę na _Pegasusie._

Wolała mieć ją na oku i pod ręką.

Głównie dlatego, że _Galactice_ wciąż znajdował się Lee Adama.

Największe zmartwienie Cain, które wreszcie urosło do rangi poważnego problemu. Sprawa ta, o której nie rozmawiała z nikim, nawet z Fiskiem, a już na pewno nie ze Starbuck, stała się na tyle kluczowa, że wreszcie trzeba było coś z nią zrobić.

Wtedy właśnie uderzyli Cyloni.

*

Zanim opanowali sytuację, z hangaru zniknął raptor.

Admirał nie musiała tracić czasu na sprawdzanie radaru, zapisów i kontaktowanie się z _Galacticą_. Wiedziała, kogo brakuje, wiedziała więc, co się stało.

Mogła jedynie zapobiec najgorszemu i najlepiej, gdyby zajęła się tym sama.

Gdy vipery wyeliminowały już wszystkie raidery, udała się na _Galacticę_. Sprawdziła, czy broń z łatwością wychodzi z kabury, czy pewnie leży jej w dłoni.

Była gotowa.

 _Żałowała tylko, że Thrace najwyraźniej nie._

*

Lee pamiętał ciemność.

Duszną, gęstą i kleistą czerń, która zalewała mu płuca, wdzierała się do mózgu i sprawiała, że nie mógł oddychać.

A może były to narkotyki.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, ujrzał pochyloną nad sobą Karę, ale _przecież to nie mogła być Kara, nie, nie, nie, przecież Kara zginęła, starając się powstrzymać Cain, ale nie wyszło, zawiódł ją, jak wszystkich, więc wszyscy zginęli i tylko on, Lee Adama, przeżył, by nafaszerowany narkotykami zasnąć i nie obudzić się więcej w celi na statku, na którego pokładzie z zimną krwią zamordowano jego ojca._

— Lee. Lee, obudź się!

Głośny dźwięk i piekący ból w policzku.

Uderzyła go.

— Kara. — Miał wrażenie, że właśnie przebudził się z bardzo głębokiego snu. Nie miał siły, by dodać coś jeszcze, więc zwyczajnie zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

Pachniała smarem.

— Czy to naprawdę ty? — wychrypiał. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo obco zabrzmi jego głos.

Wydawało mu się, że przespał własną śmierć.

— Niedobrze, jest prawie nieprzytomny. — Pochylił się nad nim ktoś jeszcze, jakaś trzecia osoba, kobieta, _kobieta_ , którą powinien kojarzyć, a jednak wciąż nie mógł jej rozpoznać.

— Chcesz się teraz wycofać? — warknęła Kara i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Tak, Kara była tutaj, tak, Kara była zła, czyli wszystko musiało być w porządku. Zamknął oczy, chcąc dalej śnić ten sen, ale ktoś dotknął jego szyi, _Racetrack dotknęła jego szyi_ , i wtedy poczuł małe ukłucie.

— Przepraszam, kapitanie, ale tak trzeba — szepnęła, a on pomyślał, że _zaraz, przecież został zdegradowany do rangi porucznika, tak było jeszcze zanim..._ Jeszcze zanim.

Zaczął sobie przypominać, ale wtedy Kara nim potrząsnęła. Następnie razem z Racetrack pomogły mu wstać.

Wciąż czuł zapach jej skóry, dziką, pełną strachu woń potu.

 _Boi się._

 _Ale dlaczego?_

 _Wszystko, co mieli stracić, stracili._

 _Nic więcej nie zostało._

 _Chyba, że..._

— Lee — zaczęła Starbuck, a on wiedział, że powinien zamilknąć, powstrzymać tę rozpędzoną galopadę myśli w jego głowie i zacząć się skupiać, bo _cholera_ , Kara najwyraźniej znowu zamierzała zrobić coś głupiego, a nie widział nikogo innego, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać. — Racetrack zabierze cię zaraz do raptora, a później w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie będziecie mogli zniknąć.

— A co z tobą? — zapytał, gdyż myślał coraz więcej, lepiej i wyraźniej, ale wcale nie podobał mu się kierunek, w jakim myśli te podążały.

— Jest nas więcej — stwierdziła tylko. Razem z Racetrack doprowadziły go do włazu, który oddzielał areszt od reszty pokładu. — Zajmą się tobą, Lee. A wtedy, a wtedy będziesz wiedział, co zrobić — dodała. Pragnął się kłócić, usiłować jej zabronić, ale ona wtedy tylko ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę, a następnie zniknęła.

U boku miała broń, a na ramieniu epolet w kolorach _Pegasusa._

W półmroku ujrzał też zarys leżących na ziemi ciał.

 _Nie pozwolę ci na to_ , chciał krzyknąć, ale zabrakło mu słów, a już w następnej chwili znalazł się w hangarze razem z Racetrack.

Kiedy wystartowali, _Galactica_ rozbrzmiewała już wyciem alarmu.

Raptor wciąż się wznosił, a Lee przysiągłby, że usłyszał odgłos wystrzału.

A może to był tylko sen.


End file.
